Angel help me!
by Honeycat
Summary: Severus Snape steht an der Schwelle zu.... ja was eigentlich? angedeutet SSHG


_Was passiert nur mit mir? Ich denke manchmal ich bin verrückt….. wer weiß das schon, ich weiß es schon lange nicht mehr…. seit Dumbledores Tod weiß ich nicht mehr wer ich bin….. Ich versuche die Schuld mit der ich mich beladen habe zu vergessen, diese Schuld zu ignorieren…… Wer weiß vielleicht ist mein Ende Erlösung oder aber der Weg zu weiteren Qualen……_

_Wo bist du nur….. ich brauche jemanden, etwas, das mich hier hält, der Turm auf dem ich stehe….. er ist so hoch, wenn ich falle, was wohl passieren mag?_

_Wo bist du nur, mein Engel? Ich dachte immer jeder Mensch hätte einen Engel der ihn beschützt……_

_Hm, ich vergas…. ich bin ein Sünder, ein Gebrochener…. Ja du hast mir einen Engel zur Seite gestellt, doch ich habe ihn getötet. Der Engel mit dem rotbraunem Haar und den grünen Augen….Lily….habe ich nicht schon gebüßt, als ich jeden Tag meiner Schuld begegnete? Als ich in diese Augen sehen musste? Wieso lässt du mich hier alleine stehen?_

_Der Wind weht mich jetzt schon in Richtung Abgrund…. Hier hat alles begonnen und hier wird es auch enden…. Hogwarts unser Zuhause….. _

_Nur noch eine Mauer trennt mich von dieser unendlichen Freiheit, ob ich es wagen darf auf sie zu steigen?... Nun ist es wohl zu Ende…. Gestern stand ich am Abgrund, doch heute werde ich einen großen Schritt weiter sein….. Ich weiß nicht mehr wer es gesagt hat, ein Schüler?_

_Doch nun ist es egal. Ich lasse mich fallen….._

_Was! Der Boden will nicht näher kommen! Die Zeit scheint eingefroren zu sein. Wieso wird mir nur so warm ums Herz?_

_Nun spüre ich erst die Kraft die verhindert, dass ich in die Tiefe stürze. Habe ich doch einen Engel?_

_Ich sehe nach hinten, doch dort ist niemand….. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mir alles nur eingebildet…. Ich wende mich wieder dem Abgrund zu, doch ich blicke in Augen…… Katzengleiche, schwarze Augen….. Nein das ist nicht mein toter Engel, ich stolpere rückwärts…. diese Augen sehen mich spöttisch an, sie lachen mich aus….._

_Hör auf! Es soll aufhören!_

_Ich wiege mich vor und zurück, umklammere meine Beine fest mit meinen Händen….. Ich muss wohl aussehen, wie als Kleinkind…… Als meine Mutter mich schlug, weil ich unrein war…… Doch ich weine nicht, ich weine nie….._

_Die Hand der schwarzäugigen zwingt mich sie anzusehen. Wieder dieses mitleidige und doch gemeine Lächeln…. ich will dass sie aufhört…. bitte hör auf…… Ich schreie doch kein ton kommt über meine Lippen……_

_Ich flüstere die Frage, wo mein Engel ist…. Doch die Antwort will ich nicht hören….. Diese kommt dennoch…. _

„_Es gibt keine Engel!"_

_Ich beginne um mich zu schlagen, zu schreien, dass es eine Lüge sei. Ich krieche auf allen Vieren zum Abgrund, doch schon nach dem ersten Meter, werde ich zurückgestoßen. Wieder dieses Lachen….. Wieso hört es nicht auf?..._

_Diese Kopfschmerzen….Bitte mach das sie AUFHÖREN!_

_Das Lachen es verschlingt mich, umarmt, umgarnt, will mich töten indem es mich leben lässt, nein mich zum Leben zwingt._

_Finsternis…. sie ist nun überall….. ob das der Tod ist….. ein Licht?_

_Nein, komm nicht näher…. du blendest mich…. bleib weg….._

_Ein ENGEL! Deine Hand umfasst mich und du lächelst mich an. Deine Haare umspielen dein Gesicht…. Aber nein…. du bist nicht mein Engel…. _

_Ich will mich losreißen, schreie immer wieder, dass mein Engel tot ist, dass es keinen Ersatz gibt….._

_Doch du lächelst mir nur zu, nickst mir aufmunternd zu. Zögerlich ergreife ich deine Hand…. Wer bist du mein Engel, ich erkenne dein Gesicht nicht, du bist so hell, zu hell…._

_Ich vernehme plötzlich Stimmen….._

„Wir haben ihn wieder, Doktor!"

„Was…. aber das ist eigentlich unmöglich…. Sie sind eine ausgezeichnete Ärztin, Miss Granger. Dann sehen wir mal zu, dass uns ihr Professor nicht wieder wegstirbt…."

_Ob sie mein Engel ist?_

Ende

Ich schwebe im Moment in einer ziemlich melancholischen Phase -seufz- und dabei ist dieser one-shot entstanden. Hoffentlich ist er nicht all zu verwirrend. Meine anderen noch offenen Stories werden noch eine zeitlang ruhen, denn ich habe zur Zeit weder die nötige Energie noch den Enthusiasmus weiterzuschreiben (und ich will keine halben Sachen machen). Daher werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich in nächster Zeit nur ein paar kürzere Stories verfassen.

Honeycat


End file.
